


No Boundaries

by house_of_lantis



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Tour!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-19
Updated: 2011-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:53:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris starts to burn out not even halfway into tour and Adam knows what to do.</p><p>Written for paraka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paraka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/gifts).



> Tourfic; infidelity.

Adam knew the meet-and-greets were toughest on Kris. As much as he liked being around people, Kris went through a heavy emotional wave at the end of every show, fueled by his love of performing, his never ending gratitude for being able to pursue his dream, and the intensity of his endorphins – Adam called it “stage high” – and then crashing down with a straightforward self-analysis of his own performance, meeting the expectations of everyone invested in his career, and his own deep sense of responsibility to his wife, family, friends, and fans.

 _“It makes me feel kind of psychotic,” Kris told him. “Like I don’t really know how to handle the ups and downs.”_

 _“You have to figure out what works for you.”_

 _Kris shrugged, taking a deep breath._

 _“Sometimes, you can say no.”_

But Kris never said “no” and never pulled his “I’m the American Idol so I’m not doing it” card, even during the times when he should have. Instead, he’d just give Adam his “I can’t do it anymore but I can’t be the bad guy” look and Adam would wrap his arm around Kris’s shoulders and hustle him out of the room and back on the bus, fans and press and handlers be damned.

“You know, I don’t mind being the asshole in this relationship, but you don’t have to be the last one to leave every single event,” Adam said, giving him a long look. “It’s not your job to autograph every goddamn thing that they put in front of you.”

Kris blinked at him. “But it kind of is.”

Adam sighed, pressing his forehead on Kris’s shoulder. He inhaled deeply, loving how Kris smelled of clean sweat, aftershave, and vanilla wafers. It took every last bit of control he had not to lick him. “I worry about you.”

“I’m not completely helpless, dude.”

He raised his head and grabbed Kris’s chin with his fingers, turning his face gently towards him so he could look into Kris’s eyes. “I worry that you aren’t pacing yourself. We still have like 39 dates on the tour before this is over and you’re burning out.”

“I’m just stressed.” He said, softly, taking Adam’s wrist and pulling his hand away. “I love that you care about me and all, but I am okay.”

“We’ve got hotel night tonight,” Adam said, leaning back on the couch, staring at Kris. He looked pale and there was tension around his eyes and mouth. “I made sure that we got to share.”

One corner of Kris’s mouth moved up into a small smirk, his brown eyes sliding over to Adam for quick glance. “Oh?”

Adam crossed his arms across his chest. “I’m going to fuck you.”

Kris gasped, snapping his head up to stare at Adam. He clenched his hand into a fist over his knee and took a deep breath. “I thought we weren’t ever going to talk about this.”

“Okay, fine, I’ll talk and you’ll listen.”

“Adam—“

“You know, I’m sorry that you’re hurting because you cheated on Katy; I’m sorry that you can’t decide how you feel about me; and I’m sorry that you don’t know how to deal with the stress of the tour on top of everything else that’s going on in your life. I’m sorry about all of that,” Adam said, leaning towards him. “But I’m not sorry that I get to have you for however long I can because I know that when this tour ends, we’re going to go our separate ways, take different paths in our lives to follow our dreams, so I’m going to be selfish and possessive and jealous. Deal with it.”

Kris stared at his hands, his thumb twirling his wedding band. “You’ll always be my best friend.”

“And you’ll always be the boy who got away,” Adam said, smiling at him. “But tonight, you’re going to be mine.”

Kris met his eyes. “Okay.”

***

Adam loved hotel nights, if only to be able to stretch out fully in bed. He didn’t normally push to be roomed with Kris – and some nights, Kris was given his own hotel suite so that Katy could stay with him. Adam actually enjoyed rooming with Anoop or Matt the most. Anoop hotboxed the bathroom and the three of them would smoke weed and let the stress of tour slip away with their laughter. They were uncomplicated and Adam trusted the two of them as much as he trusted Kris. Plus, he had the luxury of not being in love with either of them so it made it easier for him to relax.

And it was by unspoken agreement that whenever Kris was stressed and not dealing with it well, Adam would ask one of the guys to switch so that he could room with Kris. No one questioned him or said anything – though Danny and sometimes Sarver or even Lil would give him these “looks” but Adam and Kris never gave anything away to show that things had changed between them; that their easy affection didn’t cross the line in public, not even in front of their friends.

Adam pushed Kris on the bed, stripping him quickly as Kris laughed.

“You know, I’m kind of impressed by how fast you can undress a guy,” Kris said, gazing up at him.

“Years of practice, baby.”

Kris snickered, rolling his eyes. “Okay, whatever you say, sex god.”

“I meant being in the theater and having to change costumes in like a minute,” Adam said, mock glaring down at him. He licked across Kris’s belly, sucking on a sharp, well defined hip. Kris ran his hands over Adam’s hair, scratching his scalp gently.

Adam pulled out the lube and condoms, tossing them on the bed, as he dropped his own clothes on the floor. He watched as Kris moved his legs apart shamelessly, giving Adam an easy smile, his eyes looking down Adam’s body.

 _The first time Adam had dared cross the line was during top 5 week when they were in the Idol mansion. Kris had just come back from having a tense meeting with the label; he was so angry that he was shaking. He sat down on the edge of his bed and just held up his hand, asking for a moment to himself. Sometimes, that was the only time they had any privacy and Adam respected his need for silence._

 _Adam was reading a magazine on his bed when he looked up to see Kris staring at him, his face open and vulnerable and needy. He stood up and walked to Kris, standing in front of him, just waiting for Kris to decide and take what he wanted – whether it was support from a friend who knew what he was going through…or something more. Kris ran his hands up and down Adam’s thighs, hands trembling as he pulled down Adam’s sweatpants and slipped Adam’s cock into his mouth, wet and hot and perfect. It wasn’t the first time Kris had taken a cock and Adam grabbed his head and fucked his mouth, hard and unrelenting, until Kris was drooling and moaning around him, nails digging into Adam’s hips._

 _Later, Adam slipped out of Kris’s bed and grabbed his clothes. He looked down at him and Kris met his eyes, a sad grin on his lips._

 _“You don’t want to talk about this, do you?” Adam said, giving him an out._

 _Kris blinked. “Please, Adam…I can’t.”_

“You’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met,” Kris said, his voice low and husky.

Adam rolled on the condom and slicked himself with lube. He slipped his fingers inside of Kris, smiling when he jumped slightly from the coolness of the lube and then letting out a deep sigh as he relaxed and opened around Adam’s fingers.

“I don’t care what happens in the future but I’ll always love you,” Adam said, lowering himself over Kris and pushing into him slow and deep.

Kris moaned, legs curling around his hips, hands grabbing for his shoulders. “Yes. Please.”

Adam never came first. He liked waiting, holding back, getting Kris hot and desperate for him. Kris was the most impatient lover he had ever had, never holding back, always wanting it to be hard and fast and now, now, now. He grabbed Kris’s hands before he could wrap it around his own cock, pinning down both of his wrists to the bed. He trapped Kris under him and kept his eyes on Kris’s face, watching as he panted with his mouth open, tongue coming out to lick his dry lips, eyes rolling back as he arched into Adam’s body, every muscle begging to come.

“Adam, please. Please!”

“Yeah,” he murmured, smiling slightly. He enjoyed the show so much.

Kris twisted and arched and humped against him, legs dropping down to wrap behind Adam’s thighs, holding him tight. He groaned when he felt Kris clench around his cock, throbbing with heat. He dug his knees into the bed and fucked him harder and deeper, adjusting his hips slightly and he knew he got it right when Kris keened a pained high pitch sound and shuddered under him, wetness between them, as he came. He bit back his moans and gritted his teeth and Adam kissed his silent mouth, moaning thickly against his lips as he let himself go and came inside of Kris, nothing but love and emotion and anger and insanity pulsing out of him.

Afterwards, Adam propped his head on his arm, his fingers caressing Kris’s well defined chest. He watched as Kris stared up at the ceiling, the tension and stress gone, as he let out helplessly adorable sighs. This was how Adam loved him best – content and happy and drowsy with pleasure. Kris turned to look at him, a small smile on his lips.

“Thanks.”

He laughed a little and leaned closer to give Kris a quick kiss on the nose. “Any time.”

Kris grinned, turning his head on the pillow to gaze at the ceiling. “I’m sorry that this is going to hurt when the tour ends.”

“I went into this with my eyes wide open, baby, don’t apologize about that.”

“I know, but…still…”

“Hey,” he said, moving up on his elbow and waiting for Kris to meet his eyes. “You’re not going to divorce your wife and come out and be in an open and committed relationship with me.”

Kris reached for his hand and squeezed it. “I just don’t want you to feel used and…I’m being selfish, too, but I don’t want to stop either.”

Adam squeezed his hand back and smiled. “We still have the rest of the summer before I have to give you back.” Not just to Katy, but to Kris’s fans, to Kris’s dreams.

“Okay,” he said, nodding slowly. He grinned and looked at Adam, sliding his other hand into Adam’s hair and taking hold, pulling him down for a long, slow kiss.

“Okay.”

 

The End.


End file.
